Navajos in Manhattan
by SallyOn
Summary: Danny has to deal with a murder, resulting from an ancient quest for an Indian object, that is the focus of all the wrong people. His new sister-in-law plays a big part in the case. Rated M because of bedroom scenes between Jamie and Teddy, as well as some language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This story is a spin-off of 'I'll Never Find Another You', which features the Reagans, along with Dr. Edwina Talbot Reagan, aka Teddy. This story is set about three months after Jamie and Teddy's marriage, so it would be three months before the last chapter of the first of story. **_

_**This is my first attempt at writing a mystery, something I have always wanted to do. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**The story will be a short (six to eight chapters) adventure. I am going to incorporate both Navajo and Mormon history into this story. For the most part the Navajo history will be based on actual fact, but I will take a little bit of artistic license, to help the story line. The story is rated 'M' but only certain chapters will contain mature content, and it will be between a married couple.**_

_**I mean no disrespect to the Mormon or Navajo people, and I do not own 'Blue Bloods' and this is a work of fiction. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Cheap in Manhattan**_

Owen Lewis Slaughter, B.S. Engineering Citadel Military College, double M.A. Art History and Anthropology Brigham Young, PhD Arizona State, was known for being cheap. His siblings were sure it would be the undoing of him, and were proved right. His ex-fiancée, while not blaming his cheapness for the end of the relationship, didn't relish remembering examples of his tightfistedness that she saw while they were together. His current wife, discretely separated from him, was glad that her Father had negotiated the prenuptial agreement that kept Owen paying her bills even after their marriage was in name only.

Dr. Slaughter was an archeologist that specialized in Anasazi and Native American cultures. He was well known in the Four Corners areas, but nowhere else. However, that was all going to change with his recent discovery. It was too bad that he would not receive the recognition from his peers, but the financial reward he'd been promised made up for it. Owen had also been promised financial backing for his next dig. The last three years had been hard, after his grant funds had dried up. Money would always win out with him.

He had done his mission, the one that all young Mormon men were expected to do, in Spain. It was hot and dusty, and no one was interested in the teachings of Brigham Young. He and his partner had spent their time going to museums and reading journals from Spanish explorers who had gone to the new world with Cortez and other great leaders. Owen spoke fluent Spanish, due to the fact that his Father, a member of the Quorum of the Seventy, had been in charge of the LDS Church in Argentina.

It was in an old castle north west of Seville, that he'd found the journal that changed his life. His passion had always been archeology, and how the Anasazi culture tied into the ancient Mormon teachings. Owen was fascinated with what the Spanish explorers, coming across the ancient settlements for the first time, had seen. The castle was ancient, just outside of a sleepy town that didn't even make most maps. The nobleman, old and lonely, was glad to welcome two clean cut young men who spoke fluent Spanish, and wanted to learn about the great library the castle housed.

They had spent almost three months at the castle, with Owen reading all the notes and journals in the family archives. What he found made up for the over spiced food that was served too late at night, as well as their host's smoking habit. Owen did like the fact that the lodging and food were free, while the library was cool and dim.

The hard part had been going back to America and spending the next six years getting his degrees, before he could begin his work. He came from an old Mormon family, via South Carolina, and it was tradition for all male members to attend the Citadel Military College, in Charleston. Owen majored in engineering, figuring it would come in handy at a dig site. He then went to Brigham Young University, to study art history and anthropology. He'd wanted to study archeology at Yale, but had not gotten into the program.

The PhD was through Arizona State, and had given him the excuse to work in the Four Corners area. Owen had his legitimate project, and then his covert hunt for the artifact that the Great-Grand Uncle of the owner of the castle had written about. Owen silently cursed the lack of specific directions in the journal, which he'd tediously copied, but the landmarks were still the same.

It had all paid off in the end, when he'd found the object that he'd spent ten years looking for. Getting it off of the reservation had been a bit of a problem, because the Navajo were very suspicious of him. Owen had had to enter a scared area to get the artifact, and he'd almost gotten killed in the process. He'd felt like Indiana Jones in the movie when he'd been successful.

Owen was in Manhattan, to meet with the man who was going to buy the object. He would have loved to have written a paper on the history of the item, and seen it published with his name. However, that would bring him recognition, but no money, and Owen liked money. That, along with his stealing of scared property, caused his death.

The Slaughter family was very wealthy, and Owen had a large trust fund that provided him a generous income. He could have checked into the Plaza, or a similar hotel, with no problem. In addition to greater comfort, Owen would have enjoyed greater security. The two Navajo men, who'd been trailing him since he left Arizona, would never have made it passed the lobby. Of course, the other person trailing Owen was very glad for how things played out.

However, Owen was not going to pay what the Plaza would charge, and instead went to a mediocre hotel in mid-town Manhattan. The AAA book said it was clean and decent, and when Owen checked in he made it a point to show his AAA card, so he could get five dollars off the cost of the room. He was appalled at what the price was anyway!

Owen had checked into the hotel on Friday afternoon, and by Saturday afternoon Det. Danny Reagan and his partner Det. Jackie Curatola were looking at his bloody corpse in his clean, decent hotel room. They found it interesting that in spite of the savagery of the killing, the corpse was laid out spread eagled, and a mixture of sand and something else was sprinkled around it.

The hotel manager had said that Dr. Slaughter had checked in yesterday, showing a Utah driver's license and a black American Express card. It was the card that caught the attention of the hotel clerk, because he knew they were only issued to extremely wealthy individuals. Well that, along with Dr. Slaughter flashing his AAA card to get his five dollars off the room! The manager didn't know what the sunburned, fair haired, well dressed man was doing in his run of the mill hotel, but part of his trade was not to ask questions. He had noticed that Dr. Slaughter had a Coach Leather briefcase, and one airline type suitcase. The manager had noticed that the baggage tag indicated the man had come from Phoenix.

"What do you suppose a Mormon archeologist is doing here?" Jackie asked, and Danny said "Getting himself killed, and then purified in an Indian ritual? He could have stayed in Arizona for that!" The Medical Examiner, an oriental woman, said "What do you mean, purified in an Indian Ritual?" Danny laughed and said "I have read some mystery novels that take place on the Navajo reservation. This is right out of one of them."

Danny was bothered by that fact, along with the why of it. He'd always wondered how much of the Navajo details in those books were real, and how much was made up. "I find it interesting that his money and credit cards are all here. Robbery was not a motive." He said, and Jackie said "They, I'm assuming more than one was involved, were looking for something though. His luggage has been ransacked, and the room torn apart!"

The Manager was standing outside, and they could hear him bitching about how much the clean-up was going to cost. Several uniformed officers milled around, while the personnel from the M.E.'s office waited for their boss to finish her work. Jackie said "Let's hope we can wrap this up soon. I have a date tonight!" Danny laughed and said "Oh, a new man? When do I get to meet him?"

Jackie shook her head, and said "You sound like my Mother!" Danny said with a grin "I have her on speed dial you know!" His partner was still amazed at the changes in Danny since he'd been getting some counseling. There were times though that Jackie missed the old, sardonic Danny. "Look, I'll go back to the precinct and make some calls. Maybe Dr. Slaughter's family or friends will know what he was doing in New York!"

"He looks awfully clean cut, and well dressed for this part of town." Jackie observed, and added "I would not have thought he was an archeologist if you hadn't found his business card." One of the uniformed officers, and older sergeant said "Did you expect him to have a hat and whip like Indiana Jones?" Danny said "It probably would have helped him if he'd had the whip!" Jackie thought that he sounded like the old Danny when he said it.

Once Danny got back to the precinct, he started with the home address on the driver's license. It turned out to be Dr. Slaughter's parents' house, and from what the 'house manager' had said, his parents had not seen him since the first of the year. However, the woman offered the name and number of Dr. Slaughter's wife, who resided in South Carolina.

Grace Connor Slaughter, when Danny finally got hold of her, after going through a butler, made it very clear that she knew nothing about what her husband had been up to. Danny thought it interesting that Mrs. Slaughter felt it necessary to give him a song and dance about how busy and important her husband was, and why they had not spoken in a while. Once she knew that he was dead, Danny found himself being told to talk to the family attorney.

Danny had more social skills than most people thought, and knew better than to contact southern lawyers past the cocktail hour. He instead tried Dr. Slaughter's office at Brigham Young University, hoping the time difference would work in his favor. All that he found out is that Dr. Slaughter had spent the last year working outside of Shiprock, Arizona, on an Anasazi fire pit site.

It was now almost 6:00pm, and Dr. Slaughter was the only pressing case he had. Danny had read all of Tony Hillerman's novels, and knew that the Navajo reservation was a semi-closed area. Very few white people had true access to the area, and if what he read was true, they all knew each other. Danny decided that he'd talk to his sister-in-law tomorrow, at the family dinner. She'd spent time on the reservation, and Danny knew she was held in high regard. Teddy might not know Owen Slaughter, but she probably knew people who would.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: This chapter is major lemon material!**_

_**Countrygirl83: Glad you like the story!**_

_**Sunday in Manhattan**_

Danny had gone home to his family, and had enjoyed dinner with his wife and kids. The neighbors had invited them over to make S'Mores in their fire pit. It was tasty, messy, and by the time they had Sean and Jack cleaned up it was late. The boys fell asleep right away, giving Danny and Linda the chance to make love.

Sunday morning had meant church in their parish, before they went over to Grandpa Frank's for Sunday dinner. Linda was enjoying the change in Danny, and how she didn't feel the need to walk on egg shells all the time. That fact had contributed to their increased sex life, which had helped Danny as much as his counseling sessions. Dr. Cohen thought it too funny that Danny was amazed at the changes that were happening in his life!

His plan to talk to Teddy had run into a brick wall, because of Jamie's schedule. They arrived at the house just before the meal was served, due to an accident on the highway. Danny asked where Jamie and Teddy were, and was told that Jamie was working the graveyard shift. Frank said "Jamie sent a text saying that he was going to have breakfast with Teddy, and go to bed. They'd go to the late Mass at their parish."

Danny was put out that he would have to wait to talk to Teddy. When he had a case he was on it like a terrier with a piece of vermin. "They could have had breakfast here!" Danny declared, and Erin gave him a sharp look and said "I think he likes having breakfast with Teddy. I guess she cooks him quite the meal." Grandpa Henry laughed and said "Your Grandmother always had a nice hot breakfast for me when I'd been working all night! Teddy is a good woman!"

Erin smiled at him and said "Jamie says that he even eats grits if she makes them!" That caused some laughter and Jack asked "What are grits?" Linda said "I think it is a southern version of oatmeal!" Nicky grinned and said "I think Uncle Jamie is so happy to have someone to come home to that he'd eat anything Aunt Teddy made."

"Aunt Teddy is a really good cook! She made chicken enchiladas when we stayed with her. And French toast for breakfast!" Sean said, in a happy voice. He adored Aunt Teddy because she knew about snakes. Jack nodded his head and said "The food was good, but we had to say the rosary on Sunday, after Mass."

Linda said "You two need all the religion you can get! And it was very sweet of your Aunt and Uncle to take care of you that weekend." Linda and Danny had had to go out of town, for a wedding of one of Linda's cousins a month ago. Jamie and Teddy had offered to take the boys, which Danny thought was great. Linda was concerned that after one weekend with her boys her sister-in-law might not want to have kids, but had really wanted to go to the wedding.

Grandpa Henry said "Your Great-Grandmother, my wife, was very religious too. When our kids were growing up we said the rosary every Sunday night." He sighed and said "I miss my Claire a lot!" Nicky gave him a hug, and Erin said "Grandma Claire was an incredible woman!" Jack adored Aunt Teddy, but was not big on religion and said "I'm not sure how religious Aunt Teddy really is. I saw her sitting on Uncle Jamie's lap, giggling about something. I bet Grandma Claire never sat on your lap Grandpa!" Grandpa Henry got a faraway look in his eye, and smiled as he said "Oh, yes she did! Your Uncle is a very lucky man!" Jack said "I hate mushy stuff! No girl is going to sit on my lap!" That comment caused peals of laughter at the table.

Jamie was on his way home from his shift, and it had been a long night. Too many drunks and domestic disputes, but Renzulli had pointed out that it beat people shooting at each other, and them! He really disliked the graveyard shift, and now that he wasn't such a rookie he could have pawned them off on a newer recruit. However, he was sensitive to the fact that his Father was the Police Commissioner, and how it would look if people thought he wasn't pulling his weight.

Luckily enough, Teddy understood and had been a good sport about it. She'd had breakfast for him every morning when he came home. There had been two days that she'd been required to be at the horse barn early, but Teddy had left him breakfast burritos and a sexy love note. Jamie would have agreed with his Grandfather that he was a lucky man!

Teddy had, last night before he left for his shift, promised him a lovely Sunday brunch when he got home. She'd also hinted on what she wanted to do to him after they ate, and it had made it hard to leave the house. He put his car in the garage, and entered the kitchen of their row house. It smelled wonderful, and Teddy was there to greet him.

She had on a bright green silk camisole, trimmed with lace in the same color. The panties matched, and had ties of satin ribbon on the sides. Her red hair was loose and curly, falling around her shoulders. Teddy put her arms around Jamie's neck as he started kissing her hard and deep. His hands roamed over her curves, feeling her warmth through the silk.

Jamie was starting to think that they should eat later, as she cuddled against him. Teddy felt his body respond, and was amazed at what she did to him. Just as she was tempted to take it further, the timer on the stove went off. "You need to put that on hold for a while, Jamie! We need to eat first!" She told him, disengaging from him. "I think we should eat later honey!" Jamie told her, getting a wicked grin on his face. Teddy tossed her hair, and turned to the stove saying "I'm not going to let the popovers go to waste!"

Sitting at the table several minutes later, Jamie had to admit he was hungry. Teddy had made popovers with spinach, red bell peppers, and mushrooms in them. There was also fruit, decaf coffee, and she'd gotten a split of champagne and made mimosas. He looked at her sitting across the round table from him and smiled.

He loved coming to her and their house. The kitchen was decorated in greens, yellows, and touches of cream. It was fresh and warm, like the whole house. Jamie had let Teddy do all the decorating, and he loved what she'd put together. He and Sydney had shared a modern loft, and while it had been greatly admired it had never felt homey to him. He felt loved and taken care of when he was at home now.

While they ate he told her about his shift, and she listened sympathetically. Her Dad had been a cop, so she wasn't shocked at the stories Jamie told about his work. He had found that out while they were dating, and it made him comfortable that he could tell her about his job. Talking to Teddy made him feel better and clean. He adored their time together, and sometimes found it hard to believe that things had worked out like they had.

When they were done eating Teddy came over and put her arms around his neck as she straddled his lap. "Did you like it?" She asked in a teasing tone, as she moved against him. He groaned and said "Yes, breakfast was very good, in spite of being hard the entire time!" She giggled and said "Yes, I can tell how hard you are. It works out though!"

Jamie looked at her with glittering eyes and said "What does that mean?" Teddy reached over to his ear and whispered "I am very hot, and very wet!" She moved against his manhood as she said it, and Jamie closed his eyes as he thought about what Teddy felt like when he thrust into her. He growled and said "Just how hot and wet are you?"

Teddy was kissing and licking his ear lobe, before she moved to his neck. She said in a low voice "If you get your pants off, you could slide into me right now!" She rubbed her groin against his crotch as she said it, and Jamie put his hands on her hips and pressed her tighter against him. Teddy moaned and nipped his neck as the desire flamed in her core.

She reached down and undid his belt and zipper, rising up to help him get his pants and boxers off. "Wow, you are ready!" Teddy said with a throaty laugh when she saw how hard and erect his shaft was. "Don't you need to get your pants off, or do you want me to tear them off?" Jamie asked in a rough voice, and added "The whole outfit is very pretty, and I would hate to ruin it, but I'm not feeling very patient!"

Teddy moved his hands down from her waist, to the satin bows at the sides of her hips. "This is rather like a present, and you need to untie them!" She said with a mischievous note in her voice. "Edwina you are a naughty tease, you know!" Jamie said with a groan, and going on "Just so you know, when I get inside you it is going to be hard and fast!" Teddy got a satisfied smile on her face as she said "Just what I expect for the first round!"

By now Jamie had untied the bows, and the silk and lace panty fell to the floor with a whisper. He sat back down and pulled Teddy on top of him. She positioned herself so she was just above his manhood, and then she lowered herself onto his hard shaft. He slid into her like a hot knife cutting through butter, and she almost came as he thrust fully inside her.

She made a mewling noise as she moved down on him, while he thrust upwards. All that she could think about was how wonderful he felt as he filled her. Teddy lost it as he made his fifth thrust, and she screamed and clung to him as she came. Jamie felt her climax and couldn't wait any longer for his. Teddy felt his body shudder as he pumped his warm seed into her, growling as he did so.

When it was over with, they held each other and Jamie put light kisses on her face. "I do like how you welcome me home, honey!" Jamie said in a tender voice, and then added "But what was that about the first round?" Teddy giggled, and showed her dimple as she said "I like having you at home, Jamie! You are wonderful, and I love you!" Jamie pulled her closer and said "Edwina, I love you too!"

Teddy managed to stand up and looked at him with a secret smile. "I was thinking that you probably wanted a shower, right?" She asked him, and he nodded his head. "Good, then we can take one together, and I will make sure to rub soap everywhere!" Teddy left it hanging out there, and Jamie knew exactly what she meant. He stood up and took her hand saying "I understand now!"

It was several hours later, and Jamie woke up from a sound sleep. A long night, a good meal, and two rounds of making love with Teddy had worn him out. He rolled over, and realized she wasn't in bed, but then heard sounds in the bathroom. That made him think of what they'd done in the shower, which just made him harder than he'd been when he'd woken up. Jamie saw that it was 2:30 in the afternoon, and smiled. They had several hours before they had to leave for 5:30 Mass.

Teddy came back into the bedroom, and walked over to the queen sized bed. The room was done in black, cream, and gold. The four poster bed had scroll carving on it, which was echoed with the black and gold bedding, offset by cream colored sheets trimmed with lace. The walls had black wainscoting, and were painted cream with gold accents. It wasn't rufflely and feminine, but rather comfortable and luxurious. Teddy had said no to a TV in the room, but the 50" flat screen in the front room made up for it.

There was a small sitting area with a loveseat, low table, and a floor lamp. The floor was hardwood, with an oriental style rug in black, gold, and beige. The lamps were cream and gold, while a ceiling fan/light fixture supplied overhead lighting. The curtains were drawn against the bright sunshine, giving the room a cool, dim feel.

Jamie watched as his naked wife made her way back to the bed. She wiggled under the covers and snuggled up next to him. Teddy felt his arousal right away and said in a sensual tone "I can tell that you've been thinking about me!" As she said it she took her hand and stroked his manhood with her fingers. Jamie sighed and said "Yes, yes I have!"

He moaned as Teddy wrapped her hand around his shaft and started stroking it up and down, lightly squeezing it on the downward stroke. "Does this feel good?" Teddy asked, getting excited as she heard the noises he was making. His eyes were closed and he managed to gasp "Oh, Teddy, ahhh!" She nodded her head and said in a thick southern drawl "I aim to please!"

Suddenly the Marine Corps hymn started playing in the room. "What the hell!" Jamie said, not happy to be interrupted. Teddy turned around and reached for her phone on the nightstand. He had a nice view of the creamy skin on her back and he lightly stroked it. "It is your Brother!" Teddy declared, and Jamie said "I figured that, because of the ringtone!" She had a different ringtone for each member of the family. His was the Harvard fight song.

"Danny, hello." Teddy said, trying not to think about Jamie's hand reaching over to stroke her breast. "Teddy, hello. Look, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to ask you about an archeologist you might have known." Jamie's thumb was rubbing her nipple, making it hard and sending jolts of electricity to her core. He positioned himself against her, so his erection was flush with her rear end.

Teddy was having a hard time holding a coherent thought, and before she could reply Danny went on. "He worked in the Four Corners area, on Anasazi sites, Dr. Owen Slaughter." He stopped and waited for her reply. Jamie had already been aroused from what Teddy had been doing earlier, and now that he felt her nipple harden as he rubbed it, his desire increased tenfold.

"Ah, the name..sounds familiar.." Teddy was trying to talk and not think about what Jamie was doing to her body. "Are you all right Teddy? You sound weird!" Danny said, wanting to get his question answered. Teddy had managed to remember why the name sounded familiar, and managed to articulate "He's a pompous asshole!"

However, Jamie didn't want to wait anymore and took the phone from Teddy. "And you are a fucking asshole! My wife is busy!" Jamie said into the phone, turned it off, and dropped it on the floor. He got Teddy on her back and started kissing and sucking her breasts, which caused her to forget about anything but Jamie. She welcomed his thrusts and grabbed his buttocks to push him deeper into her, as she clenched her muscles around his hard cock. Jamie lost it before she did, and came with a loud roar that caused a hard wave of desire in her. Teddy climaxed and everything went black.

Danny had waited until he was home to call Teddy, figuring that he would get her at a good time. Now though, after hearing what Jamie said into the phone, he realized that it hadn't been a good time! He was glad his Brother was happy, and sure that he really didn't think he was a fucking asshole. Danny pondered Teddy's comment about Dr. Slaughter, while at the back of his mind he tried to remember the last time he'd made love to Linda in the middle of the afternoon. He decided it had been too long, and he should work on remedying it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Monday in Manhattan**_

It was almost 11:00am, and Danny was telling Jackie what he'd learned over the weekend about Dr. Slaughter, from his phone calls. He added "I talked to Teddy for a couple of minutes, and she said he was a pompous asshole!" Jackie asked "Did she have anything else to add?"

"She sent me a text later, saying she'd make some phone calls and let me know what she finds out." Danny said, with a smile. He added "I guess I caught her and Jamie at a bad time!" Jackie looked at him and said "I really did not need to know that! I bet Jamie wasn't happy with you!" Danny shrugged his shoulders and said "Well, he did call me a fucking asshole, but I know he didn't mean it!"

Just then the com system on Danny's desk buzzed, and the desk officer, downstairs said "Det. Reagan, Dr. Reagan is here to see you. I sent her up like you asked. Boy, your Brother is one lucky SOB!" Danny laughed in agreement. He thought back to when Jamie and Teddy had married; Teddy had taken his name. There were more than a few people who commented on why she was doing it, because of the Police Commissioner being her Father-in-law.

Danny knew though that Teddy was very traditional, and would not have done anything else. He thought about Jamie's first fiancée, who'd announced that she was going to keep her name, and give their kids a hyphenated name. He decided his counseling was really working, because he could think of the girl and not grind his teeth or get mad.

Teddy came into the room, dressed in her riding gear, with a navy blue windbreaker that was embroidered with the NYPD veterinary corps shield. Her red hair was pulled back in a French braid, and the overhead lights made the dark red pieces glow, while the bright red ones looked like flames. Every man was casting discrete looks at her, admiring her figure, creamy skin, and intense blue eyes.

"Hi Danny! Hi Jackie! I hope you are hungry, as I brought lunch! There is a new delicatessen up by the horse barn! The pastrami is to die for!" Teddy announced as she hugged Danny. "I don't know, nothing could beat the pastrami from Heinrich's!" She flashed her dimple and said "The place is owned by Heinrich's nephew! I guess they had a falling out or something!"

"That is one thing about New York; we have the best Jewish delicatessens!" Teddy added, and they agreed with her. Jackie took her sandwich with thanks, adding, "I think that is true for Italian restaurants too!" Teddy giggled and said "Well, there is one in Yankton, S.D. that is as good as any here!" It took Jackie a minute to get the reference, and then she got it. "I can see how that is possible, because of the tourist trade!" She winked at Teddy when she said it.

Jackie had grown up with some friends who'd had male members of their family in federal prison. Italians always stood by their families no matter what, and Jackie admired Teddy for not turning her back on her Father. She also admired the young woman for how she'd handled the situation with Danny. Jackie was pretty sure that most women would not have been as forgiving as Teddy was.

Danny pulled up a chair for Teddy and said "Can you tell me anything about Dr. Owen Slaughter?" Teddy was relieved that he'd not mentioned yesterday afternoon. After she and Jamie had finished making love, she'd remembered the phone call from Danny! Jamie had told her not to worry about it, saying that Danny would understand. Which was just what Teddy was worried about!

"Before I get started, can I know why you are asking about him?" Teddy asked, so Danny and Jackie filled her in on the case. They showed her the crime scene pictures, and she shook her head saying "It looks staged to me! I think someone is getting their history from Wikipedia!" Danny agreed with her saying "The preliminary analysis of the dirt around his body says it is sand common to Atlantic Ocean beaches, and oregano!" Teddy tilted her head and said "So someone wants you to think that Navajos murdered Dr. Slaughter?"

Jackie said yes, and added "Did you happen to find out if anyone wanted the archeologist dead?" Teddy had taken a bite of her sandwich, and when she finished chewing she said "Actually, quite a few people wanted him dead. He was rather obnoxious and disliked!" Danny looked happy and said "That should make this an easy case!" Teddy shook her head and said "They are in South Carolina, Utah, and the Four Corners area!"

"Owen Slaughter came from an old, prominent, and rich Mormon family. His ancestor had been at West Point when war broke out in 1861. His roommate was one of Brigham Young's sons. Brigham might not have liked the federal government messing around in Utah, but he had no problem taking advantage of a free education for one of his sons." Teddy started, and Danny said "Didn't he have lots of wives?"

Teddy laughed and said "Oh yes, polygamy was an important part of the early religion. Anyway, that Slaughter returned home to fight for the Confederacy, and Brigham's son decided to go along. War sounded a lot more fun than studying! At the end of the war, the south was defeated, and Owen's ancestor decided to go to Salt Lake with Brigham's son. The man had married one of the ancestor's sisters, and when they arrived in Utah, Slaughter married one of Brigham Young's daughters. Rather like your dead archeologist, that Slaughter had his eye on the main chance too!"

"Is this important, Teddy?" Jackie asked, not understanding. Teddy gave her a wry look and said "Dr. Owen Slaughter told that story to anyone he met for the first time. He was very proud of his lineage! That was part of the reason why people didn't like him. He was a suck-up to people who could help him, and patronizing to those below him. He was also known for being cheap and mean!"

She went on "I only met him once, at a fund raiser being held at Sky City, the ancient Acoma Pueblo. After he told me his family history, he told me that I would never make any money working on the reservation, because the Indians were poor and dirty! Keep in mind, there were Indians standing around, and his work involved good relations with the tribe! I told you, he was a pompous asshole!"

Teddy then said "He was a so-so archeologist, who dreamed of making a major discovery about the Anasazi and Mormon teachings. Unfortunately, his grant funds dried up about three years ago, because of something that had happened five years before that. Lately though Owen had been telling people that a private investor was going to fund his next dig."

Danny got a thoughtful look on his face and asked "Why did his money dry up?" Teddy had finished her sandwich and said "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" Jackie said "Oh, this is getting good! Please dish!" Teddy proceeded to explain.

"About six years ago Owen was engaged to a nice Mormon girl named Florine Hamilton. She was quite a catch, as her Grandfather was a member of the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles, for the Church." Teddy paused and said "It is rather like the College of Cardinals, but not quite! Anyway, by marrying her Owen would have secured tenure and unlimited funding from BYU. Which is run by the Mormon Church, in case you didn't know? However, Owen, after getting engaged and being one month away from his grand wedding meets Grace Connor."

"That is Dr. Slaughter's wife! I spoke to her on Saturday. She didn't seem too upset about being a widow!" Danny said, as his gut got that twist that it did when something didn't seem right. Teddy gave him a knowing smile and said "You probably didn't remember, but Grace was the youngest daughter of Mitchell Connor. He was the republican nominee for president, and the odds on favorite to win the election! He would have been the first Mormon president of America!"

Jackie got a wide eyed look and said "He dumped what's her name for Grace?" Teddy flashed her dimple and said "Owen decided that the daughter of the president of the United States would do more for him than Florine would. He and Grace were married within three months, and Florine had to put a good face on about it. It was going to be a great coup for the Church, when Mitchell won."

"But Mitchell didn't win! His Porsche went off the road, over a cliff, while his boyfriend was." Danny stopped, not wanting to talk about oral sex with his Brother's wife. Luckily she knew the story and said "Yes, Mr. Family Values caused a major scandal for the republicans!" Teddy went on "Grace and Owen really had nothing in common, and now that her Daddy was dead, and not going to be president, Owen was not interested in her. She lives in South Carolina, while Owen spends his time in the Four Corners area. No one in his family really likes him either."

Jackie thought about what Teddy had told them so far, and asked "Ok, so what happened three years ago, that caused his grant money to dry up?" Teddy gave a sardonic laugh and said "If poor old Owen was not already on the wrong side of the wheel of fortune, he really got hit! The Prophet/President of the Mormon Church died, and Florine's Grandfather was called to be the next one. It is rather like being Pope." Teddy added for Danny and Jackie's benefit. Because of all the time she'd spent in the Four Corners region she something of the Mormon Church religion.

"Florine was the man's only granddaughter, and he adored her! Florine, in spite of being happily married and pregnant by then, had not forgotten how publically and nastily Owen had dumped her for Grace. She had a nice little talk with Granddaddy, now the President of the Mormon religion. To cut to the chase, Owen's life was ruined! The Navajo were not sorry to see him cut off, because he had angered them with how he'd handled some scared objects he'd found in his work. I also heard that Grace has wanted a divorce, but Owen wouldn't give her one. The head of the archeology department at Arizona State tried to get his license revoked, while no one at BYU will touch him with a ten foot pole!"

Teddy then said "I have made some calls, to see if I can find out what and where he was working on the Reservation. However, I won't have an answer until the end of the week." Jackie said "That long?" Teddy got a sad look on her face as she said "I can't call my sources directly. They don't have phones, and there is no reception in most of the area anyway. I've called a couple of the trading posts, and left messages."

"What do you mean, they don't have phones?" Jackie asked, and Teddy snorted and said "The reservation is one of the poorest places in America! I'd like to see all those people, in the projects here, with the subsided heat, cable, and food, find out what poverty is really like!" Teddy's eyes were flashing, and Danny thought of his Grandmother Claire. She was sweet and demure at first glance, but in reality was the most passionate person he had ever met. He saw that Teddy shared that passion, and he was pretty sure that his Brother enjoyed every bit of it.

Teddy took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry; I'll get off my soapbox! Anyway, I hope to have something more by the end of the week!" Danny smiled and said "Well I will wait to hear from you! Oh, by the way, does my Brother really think I'm a fucking asshole?" He watched Teddy turn bright red, and felt bad for just a moment. However, she gathered her composure and said "Oh, behave! Jackie, good luck with him!"

Danny grinned and got back to the subject at hand saying "Ok, so I have a lot of suspects, but no one here in Manhattan. What do you suppose he was doing here anyway?" Teddy got a message on her phone and said "I hate to eat and run, but duty calls! As far as Dr. Slaughter being here, maybe it was to meet up with his private investor?" She said her goodbyes, and added to Danny "We'll see you Friday night!"

After she was gone Jackie said "Did you really need to say that to her? You are a fucking asshole!" Danny laughed and said "How often, in this town, can you get a woman to blush? I have no problems believing that my Brother was annoyed with me, if he'd been in bed with her!" Jackie was amazed at her partner and his family, thinking that these Irish Catholics were crazier than the Italian ones!

"Why don't you find out whom of the big rich boys likes to collect American Indian artifacts? Teddy is probably right; Dr. Slaughter was here to meet his benefactor." Danny told Jackie, who nodded her head. A thought struck her and she asked "What do you suppose he was offering, in return?" Danny looked at her with narrowed eyes, and said "What do you mean?"

Jackie was a woman who knew exactly how the world worked. "Ok, this guy is not a well liked, or well thought of archeologist. He has been made persona non grata because of his ex-fiancée, and no one in academia will touch him. Why would someone suddenly want to bankroll him?" Danny once again was amazed at how his partner could see through all the fluff and always hit the nail on the head! He told her that and added "I think you might have stumbled on the key to the whole mystery!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

_**Weekend in Manhattan**_

It was Friday night and Teddy and Jamie were over at Danny and Linda's. They made it a point to get together every couple of weeks, and it had helped Danny and Jamie's relationship a lot. Teddy had brought guacamole, and a special beer, from a microbrewery in Colorado. "The brewery is in Ft. Collins, where I went to school. It's called Fat Tire, and is really good amber ale. The owner of the liquor store in our neighborhood knows I like it, so when he gets a shipment he calls me!"

Everyone agreed the beer was really good, and Jack had decided that guacamole was really awesome. Danny grilled steaks, and they had spent a lot of the evening talking about happenings in the city. Linda enjoyed spending time with Teddy, as she was down to earth and very kind. She knew that Teddy was the reason why Danny had finally started getting counseling. Linda felt comfortable with her sister-in-law, and was very grateful to her also. They would do things together on their own, and Linda appreciated Teddy's outlook on life.

They had finished the steaks; the boys had made S'Mores, and were now in bed, while Linda and Teddy had cleaned up. Danny and Jamie were out on the patio, having an after dinner glass of Irish whiskey. Danny was smoking a cigar, and trying to explain the art of cigar smoking to Jamie. He'd smoked cigars once or twice, when he'd been at some nicer parties while he was in law school. His Dad liked a good cigar, as did Teddy's Grandfather. Jamie however really didn't see the point, but understood that other people did.

Linda and Teddy came out to the patio, and sat down to relax. "This cigar has a slightly chocolate taste to them, as opposed to some that taste grassier." Danny was explaining to Jamie, and Teddy laughed.

"The next time Grandpa Max comes to town I will have him bring you some Cuban cigars. My understanding is that they taste saltier than others!" She told him.

"He can get Cubans?" Danny asked, and Teddy said "He still has his Aussie passport. Americans can't travel to Cuba, but Australians can!"

Danny looked at her and said "I'm so glad you married my Brother!" That made them all laugh, and then Teddy said "I have some more information on your archeologist!"

Linda looked interested, having heard about the guy from Danny earlier in the week. Teddy said "I will tell, but I'd like a little of that whiskey!" Danny poured her a small glass, and she took some, saying "Very nice!" She took another sip and then said "The disliked Owen had been letting it slip that he was on the trail of a rare and scared artifact. This one dated from before the time of the Spanish conquest, and belonged to one of the four original Navajo clans."

Linda said "What do mean by that?"

Teddy proceeded to explain how the Dine' as the Navajo were known in their language, prepared to travel back to the east, 'Changing Woman' had created four separate clans, and given each of them a spirit symbol to protect them. She had also given each clan certain gifts that made them responsible for certain crafts and talents.

"Anyway, Owen was talking up a storm, but most people didn't take him seriously! Plus, the Navajo are very funny about outsiders touching their artifacts, so I don't see them letting Owen any near a scared place!" Teddy said, and then reached into the pocket of her capris and pulled out a piece of paper. She passed it to Danny and said "Just for you!"

Danny unfolded the paper and saw a name and phone number on it. "Why are you giving me this?"

Teddy grinned and said "Dr. Slaughter's ex-fiancée Florine Hamilton Jensen is here in New York, for a Mormon woman's conference. She is staying at the Waldorf Astoria hotel; that is the direct number to her room!" She finished her whiskey and said "I bet she has all kinds of stories about dear old Owen!"

The next half hour was spent with Teddy telling stories about the reservation, which they all enjoyed. After saying good bye Teddy and Jamie got into their SUV and headed back into town. Jamie had decided not to bring Joe's old car out to Danny's, because of the memories it might invoke. Once they left the house Jamie said "I just don't get the whole cigar thing!"

Teddy laughed and reached over and ruffled his hair as she said "I'm really glad! I mean, I wouldn't care if you had one while bonding with your Brother, or some other male thing, but I wouldn't want you smoking one all the time!"

She wrinkled her nose as she said it, and Jamie said "Don't worry about that! As it is, when I get home I'm taking a shower! I smell like a cigar!"

"Sugar, it's all right! I'm glad that you and Danny are doing so well together! An occasional cigar is a small price to pay!" Teddy told him, and Jamie looked at her for just a minute, before he put his eyes back on the road.

"Edwina, I think you are really an angel sent from heaven!" She laughed and said "If you knew what I had planned, for you when we get home, you would know that I am no angel!" Jamie got a big grin on his face, and made it home in record time.

Danny had not planned on working Saturday, but the chance to talk to Dr. Slaughter's ex-fiancée was too good of a chance to miss! He was not put off by the lobby of the Waldorf Astoria, and headed straight to the office of the head of security. Roger Chalm was a retired NYPD officer, who'd served under Grandpa Henry.

Once Danny had cleared the path with Roger, he was set to talk to Florine. He went up to one of the keycard access only levels, and was shown into a suite that was bigger than the first floor of his house. Florine had blond hair; pale blue eyes that bulged like she might have a thyroid condition, and skin that had been sunburned once too often.

She was dressed in a beige silk dress, with pearls. Her hair was in a bouffant type of bob, and she was carrying an extra twenty pounds. Danny was willing to forgive the twenty pounds when he realized that she had a six month old baby as well as three year old twins. Luckily a Nanny hovered in the background, and took the kids off to another room once Danny was introduced.

"Mrs. Jensen, I'm sorry to bother you." Danny started out, hoping to hit the right note. He'd already been offered water or lemonade, which he'd turned down.

"I'm guessing this concerns Owen, right? I heard about his passing, and it is so tragic! I feel for his family." Florine said in sympathetic tones.

Danny was not a top notch detective for nothing and he asked "Do you feel for his wife?"

He watched as Florine got a cold nasty look on her rather long face, for just a minute, before she put her mask back on. "My understanding was that Owen was separated from Grace, but she wouldn't give him a divorce! Of course he was so cheap, and her Father had seen to it that Owen had pay for everything as long as they were married. I am sure that galled him! He hated spending his own money for anything!" This was delivered in relived tones, as in '_thank goodness I had a lucky escape from the jerk_'.

Danny knew his job was based on information, and a lot of information was gossip. However, he hated hearing it, not liking how petty it made all the parties involve sound. Suddenly he wished Jackie was here, as she handled that angle so well. He sighed and said "Can you tell me about his research and field of study? I know that he specialized in Anasazi ruins."

"There is a belief in our Church that the Anasazi were connected to the ancient Mormons. Owen was fascinated with that angle, and wanted to make the big discovery to prove it. But his real interest lay in finding this artifact that represented one of the Navajo tribes."

She stopped, and Danny remembered what Teddy had told him last night. "This would be from one of the four original clans, right?"

Florine looked impressed that he knew anything about it, and said "Yes, that is right. Supposedly when Owen was doing his mission in Spain." She stopped, and saw Danny's blank look, so she explained it to him. Going on she said "It was in some old castle that he found a diary, written by this Spanish nobleman."

Florine went on to explain that the man's ancestor had removed the artifact centuries earlier, when he'd been exploring the new world. It had been on display in the castle, until after World War One. The man had been traumatized in the war, and lost his wife and kids in the flu epidemic that followed. He decided that his family was cursed because of what his ancestor had done. He decided to return the object to where it had come from, and in 1920 had done just that.

She finished up "Owen knew it was somewhere on the reservation, but he had to be careful searching. The Navajo are very touchy about their land. I know that one of the tribal elders recently filed a complaint about Owen, and it was being looked into." Danny could see that she kept tabs on her ex, and he decided that if the guy had not been so obnoxious, he would have felt sorry for him.

"Have you talked to Grace yet? I would have thought she would have more to tell you than me!" Florine said, wondering why she had the police in her hotel room.

Danny smiled and said "I did talk to her on the phone, down in South Carolina." Florine gave him a startled look, which was easy to do with her bulging eyes. "Well, she was here in Manhattan last week!"

Now it was Danny's turn to look startled, and he asked "Are you sure? How do you know?" Florine saw that Danny had not known this, and she was glad she'd been able to draw the attention to Grace. She told Danny that when she'd flown into the airport that served private jets, last Friday morning, she'd seen the Connor plane already there. Florine had found out that Grace had come up on the plane from South Carolina the day before.

Danny chatted to her a little bit more, but realized the woman didn't know anything else. He remembered Teddy's comment that Florine's Grandfather was rather like the Pope. He was really tempted to ask her about it, but decided it probably wouldn't be welcomed. However, he did think of one last question.

"If Dr. Slaughter had found the object, and brought it here to Manhattan to sell; do you have any ideas about who might want to buy it? Any well known collectors?" Danny asked and was surprised by the woman's reply.

Florine got a superior look on her face. "There are lots of easterners who want to buy all that Indian crap! They think it is all romance and campfires, not realizing how dirty and nasty Indians really are!"

Once Danny said his goodbyes, he decided to bother Jackie on her day off. She wasn't happy at first, until he'd told her what he had found out. "So we know now what Owen Slaughter was selling. Let's find out who the likely buyers are going to be." Danny told her.

She gave it some thought and said "I'll call down to the police in Mrs. Slaughter's hometown, and see if we can get a line on her movements!"

"We need to look at the ex-fiancée too. She arrived in town last Friday, and she doesn't like Owen. She's ruined his career, but is still keeping tabs on him. I'm thinking of Teddy's comment about a woman scorned!" Danny added.

Jackie laughed saying "Well now you know at least two of your suspects were in town when the murder was committed. What are the chances we have some Navajos and the archeologist from ASU who wanted Owen's license revoked are here too?"

Danny smiled and said "We would go from no suspects to too many! However, let's look into it, as well as the complaint the tribal elder lodged against Dr. Slaughter! I just have to wonder how the guy had not been killed before now, with as disliked as he was!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Major lemon alert!**_

_**2merryann: Here are some more suspects!**_

_**Western Visitors in Manhattan**_

Trysen Todechine and Billy Yazzie had reached an impasse, and didn't know what to do. They couldn't go their separate ways, being from the same clan, Honaghaahnii or 'One Walks Around You' clan. It was their duty to watch out for each other. They had been sent by the tribal elders to retrieve the scared object that the evil bilaganna had stolen. The trip, by bus, had been arduous, and Manhattan was a long way from their scared land in Arizona.

They were staying in a low budget motel that someone's uncle had stayed at years ago, on a visit to New York. Compared to their houses on the reservation it was like a paradise, and Billy, who was young, was very impressed. Trysen had been concerned about bringing someone as young as Billy along, but the tribal elders had thought it would be good for him to see life outside of the reservation.

The trip had gone even worse, when they found the quarry in that hotel room. Nothing was like it was supposed to be, and they violated several scared beliefs. However, they had retrieved the object they'd come for. Trysen was all set to get back on the bus, and head home. Billy though, had gotten a taste of a better life, and alcohol.

Billy suggested that instead of the dead violator of their scared grounds making money, why shouldn't they? He'd found the name and number of the buyer, in Dr. Slaughter's disposable cell phone. Trysen had been totally stumped by the idea of two cell phones, but Billy watched a lot of TV, mostly crime shows. He'd also been taking computer courses at the local community college.

Trysen was shocked that Billy would sell their clan heritage, and also shocked at how much beer Billy was drinking. Trysen knew all about the sickness that alcohol caused; his family had lost members because of it. He didn't know what to do with Billy, or what their next move should be. He finally decided he needed to call home, and get guidance.

Michael Hughes, B.A. History Brown University, M.A. Archeology Yale University, PhD Arizona State University, was in his room at the Yale Club, trying to figure out what to do next. It was early Sunday morning now, and he'd been in the city since the previous Friday. He should not have been in New York at all, having been slated to be the main speaker at the opening of a new set of cliff dwellings at Mesa Verde National Park.

Dr. Hughes was head of the archeology program for Arizona State University, and he took his responsibilities very seriously. ASU had spent decades cultivating good relationships with the various Navajo clans. There was so much that could be learned from the area, but the land was also scared to the Navajo.

The tribe was not adverse to learning, or to advancement for their people. They just expected to be treated with respect, and honored for what they knew. Dr. Hughes Great-Grandfather had been in charge of the communications unit that had, in World War II, used the Navajo code talkers to help defeat the Japanese. The elders knew of his Grandfather, and welcomed him and his students.

This had led to ASU being regarded as the premier school for archeology study in the American southwest. This fact galled BYU no end, because they were sure that the ancient Anasazi were part of their religion, from ancient times, and thought they should be doing the work. Dr. Hughes was very careful not to upset the BYU archeologists who worked in the area. His Mother had come from a prominent Mormon family out of Scottsdale, and he knew how things worked.

That was part of the reason he'd put up with Owen Slaughter when he'd first shown up. Owen was already almost done with his dissertation when Michael took over the department. He was told, by high ranking Church officials, that Owen was the future son-in-law of the next Prophet of the Mormon Church.

Michael had spent almost five years grinding his teeth, while he put up with Owen's sloppy work at digs, his disrespect of the Navajo people, and his half hearted research. If he'd taken over the program at ASU even six months earlier, Owen would not have had his doctorate. Michael had been extremely annoyed when Owen dumped his Mormon meal ticket to marry the daughter of the too slick presidential nominee. He felt like he'd spent too long putting up with the asshole for no reason!

Owen was why he was now here in Manhattan, instead of Mesa Verde. Benjamin Jacobs was a well known collector of Southwestern Art. He had bankrolled several major digs, because his wife Mitzie loved ancient pottery. Michael had already received the High Chief of the Navajo tribes, two weeks earlier. The man, James Lightcrow, had served under his Great-Grandfather in World War II.

The man was upset because his brother-in-law had sent two braves on the trail of the infidel who had stolen the sacred object of their clan. James Lightcrow had great respect for the military and the United States of America. He also didn't care for his brother-in-law, and was concerned with how bad the whole thing could end.

Michael had no problems seeing how his finely crafted relationships with the Navajo could all come to an end. He'd gotten himself on the next plane to New York, and was working with Benjamin to head off the sale of the scared object that Owen was going to do. Unfortunately Benjamin had to go to Long Island for a wedding. Dr. Hughes started going through his extensive contact list, and managed to hit pay dirt.

Teddy was in bed, cuddled up with Jamie, listening to him breath. It was a while until they had to get up to get ready to meet the family for Mass. She was planning on letting Jamie sleep, enjoying the luxury of him holding her. He had made love to her two times last night, both of them being mind blowing experiences.

She was still amazed, even after three months of marriage how Jamie could ravish her so thoroughly that she could barely walk a lot of the time. Part of her almost wanted to stay home all day, and just rest. Of course that would mean more time with Jamie, which was a bonus! Right now she had her head on his chest, and his arm was around her.

The hairs on his chest lightly tickled her nose, and she could inhale the way he smelled, slightly musky and spicy at the same time. Teddy loved that scent, and liked how it was all over her after they'd made love. Jamie stirred just then, and she felt him stroking her hair as he woke up.

Teddy raised her head and looked at him, noticing his sleepy eyes and tousled hair. "You look awfully cute! I'm glad I get to wake up next to you Jamie!" She told him with a smile.

He put his other arm around her as he said "Honey, I like seeing your dimple and your blue eyes first thing in the morning!" Jamie pulled her closer to him, and she brought her lips up to his.

He had woken up with the beginnings of a hard on, and having Teddy kiss him as she lay next to him just made it harder. Her tongue was in his mouth, playing with his, and he let his hands roam up and down her back. Jamie put his hands on her buttocks and lightly stroked the curves, which caused her to move again him.

She broke of the kiss and said in a low voice "I think I know what you want to do before breakfast."

Jamie got a grin on his face and said "Do you mind Edwina?" As he said it he rolled over, and now was on top of her. She giggled, and then moaned as he kissed and nipped her neck while one of his hands started massaging her breast.

Jamie moved from her neck to her chest, and then to her nipple, slowly licking it before he took it into his mouth. She arched against him as he sucked on the hardened nipple, his lips, and teeth sending electric jolts to her core. Her hands were in his hair, and she was licking his ear, enjoying the way his skin tasted.

"Oh! Ah! Oh!" Teddy said, as Jamie transferred his attention to her other breast, while his fingers explored her crotch.

"Hell, you are wet!" Jamie said in a ragged voice, as his finger slid into her hot tunnel.

She gave a deep laugh and said "It is all because of you! Sometimes I just look at you and get wet, sugar!" Teddy was moving against his finger, and then pled "Please Jamie, I need you right now!"

He growled as he positioned himself above her, his throbbing manhood brushing against her opening. Jamie loved seeing her aroused and ready for him, totally surrendering to her desire. "Do you really need me Edwina?" He teased, rubbing his cock against her opening.

"Yes, Jamie I do!" As she said it she raised her hips and he thrust into her as she moaned in response.

His thrusts were hard and deep, making her exclaim with pleasure, and then ask for more. She was gripping his rear end, while he was kissing her neck. He felt the beginnings of her climax, as she clenched around his manhood. It caused him to release hard, and as he did so he bit and sucked on Teddy's neck.

Teddy didn't feel it, her body being overwhelmed with waves of pleasure washing over it. Afterwards they were holding each other tightly, catching their breath. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to walk into Church, my legs feels like jelly!" Teddy said in her soft accent, which Jamie loved listening to. He smiled and said "How about me? Edwina you wear me out! And I love you!"

She was all set to say something else, when her phone rang. The ringtone was the Pachelbel Canon, which meant it was someone she either didn't know, or didn't know well. Jamie groaned and said "Well, at least it is not my Brother asking you about his case! Let them leave a message!" However, Teddy had already answered it before Jamie finished his sentence.

"Michael Hughes, yes of course I remember you! It's been a couple of years though. Are you still in Arizona?" Teddy said, as she snuggled against Jamie. He played with her glowing red hair, twirling some of the flame colored strands around his finger. The conversation went on for a bit, and then he heard Teddy say "But Owen Slaughter was murdered last week! You are here because of him?"

Jamie now realized that Danny's case had once again impinged on his time with Teddy. He wanted to take the phone from her and tell this Michael person that he was a fucking asshole, like he'd told his Brother last week. "Look, my brother-in-law is handling the case. Let me give him your number, and he can contact you." The conversation went on for a couple more minutes, and then Teddy signed off.

"No, I don't want to hear about Owen what's his name!" Jamie declared, taking the phone from her and putting it on his nightstand.

She snuggled against him and said "You just want all my attention, sugar!"

Jamie nodded his head saying "We are in our bed, and yes I do want all of your attention!" He sighed and said "Edwina, if you hadn't worn me out I'd make love to you again!"

Teddy giggled and said "I think we need to start getting ready anyway!" She went to sit up, and Jamie looked at her as he red hair cascaded over her shoulders. He brushed it back with one of his hands, and then he saw her neck! She saw Jamie's eyes get wide and she asked "What's wrong dear?"

Jamie got a sheepish grin on his face and said "I think I got a little carried away, when we were making love, Teddy!"

She still didn't understand and Jamie went on "You are probably going to want to wear a high collared blouse today!" Teddy jumped up from the bed and ran into the bathroom, to look in the mirror. "Wow! How did I not feel that?" She asked as she came back into the bedroom, thinking about the large red mark on the left side of her neck.

Jamie got a slow smile on his face as he said "I think you were too busy screaming to notice!" Teddy smiled as she thought about that, and said "Jamie Reagan, it is lucky that you are cute and good in bed! Otherwise I would be very annoyed with you!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Sorry, could not resist the name of the motel!**_

_**Suspects in Manhattan**_

Teddy and Jamie barely made it down the aisle to the pew before Father Coleman came into the Church. Jamie had ended up making love to her again, leaving her hardly any time to get ready. She decided though that your husband looking satisfied and happy was more important than what your hair looked like. She was wearing a chocolate brown shift dress, and she'd wrapped a creamy lace scarf around her neck. The red hair was pulled to the side in a low, loose chignon, with some of the pieces curling around it.

Grandpa Henry always liked to sit next to Teddy, and Danny moved over so Jamie and she could get into the pew. Danny noticed how pleased his Brother looked, and had a good idea what had almost made them late for Mass. "You know, if you got a TV in your bedroom you might get to church on time!" Danny whispered to Jamie, receiving a cold look in return. Danny found it hard to understand why Teddy wouldn't let Jamie have a TV in the bedroom. His wife thought it was a wonderful idea though.

Grandpa Henry also knew what Teddy and Jamie had been doing, by how Teddy was glowing. His wife had often worn that same expression in the morning. He squeezed Teddy's hand, and she smiled at him. Frank decided to concentrate on the hymnal, and not why his youngest son was usually late for Mass now that he was married.

It was later and everyone was eating roast chicken and catching up. "Aunt Teddy, did you know that my Mom had a date with Mr. Hardin last night?" Nicky announced with a smile. Erin had met Peter at Jamie and Teddy's wedding. He'd been the Annapolis roommate of Teddy's brother-in-law, and was like a brother to him.

"That is right, he is now here?" Teddy asked, looking happy.

Erin gave her daughter a disapproving look but said "He actually moves in a month, but he was here for a couple of days, finalizing the lease on his apartment."

Frank said "I'm glad that you are getting out, and Peter seems like a good guy!" He left it unsaid that he'd disliked her ex-husband from the first time they'd met.

"Peter is great! And I think you two have a lot in common!" Teddy declared.

"Yes, Peter is going to save puppies, and Erin is going to save people. They can be their own charity!" Danny declared with a snort. Peter was going to have to prove himself before Danny ok'd it. He still kicked himself for not beating the shit out of Erin's ex, the first time they met.

"Danny, really!" Linda declared, and Danny went on "I need to get to know the guy before I make any judgments!"

That got the table laughing, and then Erin asked "Have you not seen your therapist this week?"

Danny snorted and said "Teddy's dead archeologist is complicating my life! I went from no suspects in Manhattan, to two! The wife and the ex-fiancée!"

Teddy looked indigent and said "He's not my archeologist! And by the way, you now have five suspects!"

Danny looked at her with bulging eyes and said "What do mean?"

Teddy explained about the call from Michael Hughes, and what he'd told her. She finished up with "It was a well known fact that Michael hated Owen, and if he'd had his way the guy would not have gotten his PhD. I'd also be concerned about these two Navajos running around, thinking that getting the object back is a scared mission!"

Frank wanted to be told all about the case, adding "Do you know what the object is?" Danny told him all about it, with Teddy adding background on the various players.

"I can see why Michael is in a tizzy, because the Navajo could shut down all work on the reservation if they want to. Owen was a threat to Michael's career!" Teddy said as she took a sip of her wine.

"But you still don't know what the object is, where it is, or who is going to buy it!" Frank declared, and added "Did you look at Dr. Slaughter's cell phone and computer?"

Danny said, "The tech guys went over it, but nothing popped out. His cell phone was bare budget, and he'd not made or received any calls on over a month."

Nicky said "Well if I was going to sell a stolen object I wouldn't use my own phone, I'd get one of those disposable ones they sell at all the stores!"

Erin looked at her daughter with concern, asking "What have you been watching on TV?"

Nicky smiled and said "Crime shows of course! If I'm going to be a cop I need to be prepared!"

Danny turned to Jamie and said "Is your job like anything you saw on TV?" Jamie, thinking about the hot dog guy from his first year, shook his head and laughed.

Frank turned to Teddy and asked "Do you know who the collectors of Southwest art are? I would think it would be a small group, and obviously someone with money!"

Danny said "I've got Jackie working on that angle, but if you have any ideas?"

Teddy sighed and said "Unfortunately, there is a big market on the east coast for ancient and Indian artifacts."

Danny said "That ties in with something the ex-fiancée said. Boy, she didn't like Owen, and she doesn't like Native Americans either! For being the Prophet's Granddaughter she was not the picture of tolerance and love!"

Everyone looked at him, and Linda asked "You talked to a Prophet's Granddaughter?" That led to a discussion of the Mormon religion, which lasted until dessert.

Teddy had made red velvet cake, a southern specialty that was a big hit. Everyone had seconds, and Grandpa Henry was all set to have thirds, but Frank reminded him about his cholesterol levels.

"Now come on, my Grandson's beautiful wife makes this lovely cake, and I can't appreciate it?" Henry protested, and Teddy patted him on the shoulder.

"I hope you know how lucky you are Jamie!" He added, beaming at Teddy. Jamie gave Teddy a big hug and said "Oh, I know Grandpa!"

"Well, I'd have thirds too Teddy, but I guess I need to get to the Yale club! Ugh!" Danny declared.

Erin said "If you wait about two hours they will start happy hour, and the drinks and food are free!"

Jamie still had his arms around Teddy but looked at Erin saying "How do you know about the Yale club?"

Frank said "Be careful, your Brother might disown you Erin!"

Erin shook her head and said "We had a visiting lawyer, who'd gone to Yale, and stayed at the club. She invited me over for drinks and dinner one evening." She gave Jamie a teasing look though, and said "Just so you know Peter went to law school at Stanford!"

Jamie shook his head sadly, but did say "Well, at least it wasn't Yale!"

Jamie added "Danny, would you solve this case? I'm tired of Teddy getting phone calls about dead archeologists!"

Danny slapped his Brother on the back and said "I bet you were nicer to this Michael Hughes than you were to me!" He said goodbye, and Linda walked him to the door. Erin and Frank looked at Jamie, but all he said was "Inside joke!" Teddy busied herself clearing the table, hoping no one noticed how pink her cheeks were.

It was the next morning, and Danny was bringing Jackie up to speed on his interview with Dr. Hughes. Jackie couldn't believe that Owen Slaughter had been able to arouse such hatred in so many people, and how some of them were in town when he was killed. She told Danny about her chat with the police in Charleston, S.C. "Boy, I thought Teddy's accent was thick, but the guy I talked to yesterday made her sound like a Yankee!"

Danny laughed and said "You'd better not say that around her, if you know what is good for you!"

Jackie laughed, and told Danny what she'd learned, adding "Grace Slaughter says that she arrived in the city on Wednesday, to do some shopping and see friends. She says that she left Friday night, on her family's private plane."

"Can we confirm that?" Danny asked and Jackie got a wry look as she said "The airplane did not file a flight plan, and we don't have any information about what time it took off. And before you ask about what time it arrived in South Carolina, no record either."

Jackie paused, and then said "You will love this. The Connor family has their own private airfield, at their summer house on one of the islands off of the coast!"

Danny said "Who knew being a jerk and an asshole made you rich!"

One of the other detectives heard his comment and said "Hey Reagan, if that was true, you would be a billionaire!" That had the whole squad room laughing!

Jamie and Renzulli were patrolling the streets of the 12th precinct on foot. Jamie had come to see his partner's point of view, about needing to get out among the people. The 12th was a mixed bag of apartments, duplexes, stores, and in one section several seedy motels. It had an area that had attracted yuppies who were trying to gentrify the place. The large part of it though was middle class, with some immigrants and poverty thrown into the mix.

They were in the area with the seedy motels when they heard a commotion coming from the one they were in front of. The 'Dew Drop Inn' had never seen good days anyway, and managed to make the other hotels look like Holiday Inns. It served transients and drug addicts, but the people usually kept things under control. The manager saw them outside the motel and came out to them.

"Thank goodness you're here! I have two crazy Indians in room 204, and it sounds like they are killing each other!"

Jamie heard that, and remembered the conversation from the meal yesterday. He sighed and said to Renzulli "I think you're going to get to see Danny!"

Trysen was trying to get Billy to come to his senses, but Billy wasn't listening. It didn't help that the young man had been up all night drinking beer. Trysen had spoken to the tribal elder back on the reservation yesterday. The elder had told them who to find, saying that the person was a friend of Joseph Hosem. Joseph was a member of their clan, and a well known creator of saddles, belts, and other leather gear. He also did his own silver engraving too, and used those to embellish his work.

Trysen was all set to take the object, and go see the person he'd been told to find. However, Billy had already contacted Owen's buyer and was mentally spending the money. That is what they were arguing about, with Billy refusing to give Trysen the object. It was in a black velvet bag, and Billy was swinging it around, taunting the older man with it.

Jamie and Renzulli burst through the door saying "Police, break it up!"

Billy turned and started shouting obscenities at the cops. He staggered slightly in his rage, and lunged at Jamie while swinging the black velvet bag. Before Jamie could get out of the way, Billy swung the bag at Jamie's face, and it him in the left eye.

"Mother fucker, crazy Indian! Renzulli, cuff the bastard!" Jamie swore, and his partner said "Don't worry; I'm going to cuff both of these drunk assholes!

Trysen was almost relived the police were involved, but did not appreciate being lumped in with Billy's state. "I am not drunk! I was trying to prevent him from selling a scared artifact that belongs to our people!"

Jamie's eye was swelling, and he took the bag saying "What the hell is this thing? And do you know how much trouble it has caused!"

Jamie took the bag over to the chipped table and opened it up. Inside was a mountain lion, carved out of turquoise, about seven inches tall. The cat had a gold tail, along with gold feet and eyes. The carving was smooth and precise, and Jamie could only begin to guess its value. "Why is this scared to your people?" He asked, marveling at its beauty.

Billy started to screech and curse, but Renzulli slapped him and told him to shut up adding "We already have you on possession of stolen property and assaulting a police officer. You're going to be in jail for a long time!"

Just then Billy went pale and said "I don't feel good! I think I'm going to!" He never finished the sentence, as he threw up, just barely missing Renzulli's shoes.

Trysen remembered what the tribal elder had told him and said "I will say nothing else until I speak to the red haired animal medicine woman. Her name is Dr. Edwina Talbot!"

Jamie groaned and said "Her name is now Dr. Edwina Reagan, and she is my wife! My Brother is investigating the murder of Dr. Slaughter. He will be meeting us down at the precinct." He just could not believe that these two Navajos could mastermind a murder, or anything else.

"I don't care! I have my rights. I will say nothing until I talk to Dr. Talbot. She knows the ways of our people!" Trysen said, and then shut his mouth in a firm line.

Renzulli laughed and said to Jamie "Do you think your wife would bring some of that red velvet cake you were telling me about?" Jamie thought about Nicky and the cop shows she watched! He felt like he was in a bad one! And he couldn't see out of his eye either!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: This is the wrap up chapter for my first mystery story, which has been a goal of mine! It has also featured Jamie and Teddy Reagan, and I have been so happy at how the story has been received. I am working on another mystery for them to solve, involving the rest of the Reagan clan of course! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Murder in Manhattan**_

Danny received Jamie's call, and could not believe how things were coming together. He told Jackie that as they drove over to the 12th precinct. They were not happy though, when they arrived and were told they couldn't talk to the suspects yet. Teddy was talking to them first!

"Excuse me; she is a veterinarian, not a lawyer! What is she doing with them?" Danny liked his sister-in-law, but this was his case.

"I'm Jane Evans, from the Public Defender's Office. I am representing Trysen Todechine. A different lawyer will be provided for Billy Yazzie. Mr. Todechine said he wanted to talk to Dr. Reagan, as she is known to the tribal elder, and understands the ways of the Navajo. I did not see it as an unreasonable request." She was a middle-aged no nonsense woman, and wasn't intimated by Danny's tough guy act.

Teddy came out just then and after saying hello to Danny, said to Ms. Evans "Would you like to come in? Trysen wants to talk to you before he talks to the police."

After the lawyer left Danny said to Teddy "Do you know how inappropriate this is?"

Jackie gave a short laugh and said "That is good, coming from you!" She then asked Teddy "Can you tell us anything?"

Just then Ms. Evans came out and said "Mr. Todechine is ready to make his statement." Danny and Jackie went into the room, while Teddy went to go find Jamie. She knew what Trysen was going to say already, and she was concerned about her husband's eye.

Danny and Jackie spent almost an hour with Trysen, going over his story several times. The mountain lion was the symbol of the Honaghaahnii – One Walks Around You Clan. The clan's scared rock was turquoise, while its protector animal was the mountain lion. An ancient craftsman had made the sculpture, and it had always traveled with the senior chief of the clan. However, in the late 1500s the artifact had been stolen by a Spanish conqueror, and not seen again until the early part of the twentieth century.

Three weeks earlier Dr. Slaughter had found the object, in a cave scared to the clan. He'd stolen it, and the Navajo had been tailing him ever since. They had not wanted to bring outsiders into the matter, preferring to keep it the clan's private business. By the time they found Owen, he was already dead in his hotel room. They denied any knowledge of staging the scene, saying it had been like that when they got there.

Trysen told all about them searching and finding the object, as well as Billy contacting the buyer with the disposable phone. The phone had been on Billy at the time of arrest, so Danny and Jackie were relived. They became even happier when Trysen added an additional piece of information. He'd seen a well dressed white woman with dark hair coming out of Owen's hotel room, before they went in. They'd waited out of site until she was gone.

Teddy was sitting with Jamie, who had an ice pack on his swollen eye. He was cursing, while she held his hand. Renzulli had been disappointed that she'd not brought any cake, but she told him that she'd make another one for him this weekend.

That cheered the sergeant up, and he looked at Jamie saying "Quit your bitching! It's only a black eye! If Teddy was holding my hand I would have nothing to complain about."

She flashed her dimple at Renzulli and said "You'd better not let your wife hear that."

It was the following Sunday and Teddy and Jamie were waiting for the rest of the family at Church. Jamie's eye was now yellow and purple, but not swollen anymore. She'd told Jamie that she was tired of being the last one to Mass, and didn't appreciate the looks she got from Danny and Grandpa Henry. She'd delivered the message as she woke Jamie up, and he'd tried to grab her to pull her back into bed.

He thought it very unfair that she was standing there in a white bra and skimpy panties that were trimmed with black lace. It looked wonderful against her creamy skin, and Jamie knew exactly all the places he wanted to touch. However, Teddy had explained to him that he would have to wait until they got home that afternoon.

Jamie looked at his wife now, demure in a peach and brown nubby skirt, and a peach twin set. She wore her gold and pearl cross, and had pearl drop earrings on. Only he knew what she had on underneath, and he grinned thinking about it.

Teddy saw his grin and asked in a low voice "What are you thinking about?"

He put his hand on her back as he brushed her loose red hair to the side, and whispered in her ear "Oh, just what your underwear looks like, and how I'm going to take it off of you."

As he was saying it Danny arrived with his family, as well as everyone else. He saw them and said with a smile "It is nice that you are on time, but I don't think making out in Church is approved of."

Teddy sat up straight and said "We weren't making out! Just so you know, Harry says that love among married couples is one way that God shows his Grace." Harry was Teddy's Brother, who was a Jesuit priest.

Linda smiled at Teddy and said "See, you need to listen to your sister-in-law."

Grandpa Henry came up and sat down next to Teddy saying "I always knew those Jesuits had the right idea."

Jamie had mentally cursed as his family showed up, and hoped they could leave as soon as they ate. Teddy caught his eye just then, and winked at him, like she knew exactly what he was thinking. He said a prayer of thanksgiving for Teddy. She was a naughty tease with all that lacey underwear, but he was the one who got to see it, and take it off of her. Jamie hoped the sermon was short.

It was over a meal of roast beef and Yorkshire pudding that Danny told the whole story of the Navajos in Manhattan. Dr. Owen Slaughter had learned of the artifact while on his mission in Spain. He copied the journal that the man who had returned the statue to the reservation, in 1920, had kept. He knew who to contact, to buy the artifact, on the black market.

While Owen was playing Indiana Jones, he was also making his wife miserable. Grace Connor Slaughter had met a man she wanted to marry and have kids with. However, Owen refused to give her a divorce. They had married in Arizona, which was a community property state. Grace would have been entitled to half of his trust fund, and all of his future earnings. Owen decided it was cheaper to pay the bills, per the prenup her Father had negotiated, than give her a divorce.

His siblings had been right; money would be the undoing of him. Grace found out that he was going to be in Manhattan, and had gone to talk to him. Owen though, had been pompous and cold, and told her that she would only get his money over his dead body. Grace saw red, and picked up the ebony wood cane that Owen had packed in his luggage. She hit him hard and fatally, her rage giving her super human strength.

When she saw what she'd done, she realized how much trouble she could be in. She decided to stage the scene, using sand from a plant display by the elevator. The oregano had been in the little kitchenette that was in her husband's hotel room. Grace had spent enough time with Owen in Arizona, that she knew a fair amount of Navajo folklore. She took inspiration from the sand paintings, and healing rituals she had learned about.

She arranged Owen's body, thinking it would serve him right if everyone thought the Indians had done him. Grace had seen the two Navajo men in the lobby, and figured out they were there because of Owen. She knew that he'd had several complaints filed against him, by the Navajos. She'd been sure she was safe; instead she was going to be tried for manslaughter. The press had a field day with the bad pun!

"But what about the artifact, and the buyer?" Erin asked, and she saw her sister-in-law smile. Danny sniffed, that being the only aspect of the case he was unhappy about. "Armstrong Sinclair, the cable magnate was the buyer. He pretended not to know the statue was stolen, and swore that he would never have bought it if he'd known." Danny said, grimacing.

Teddy laughed and said "Dr. Hughes and Benjamin Jacobs; the guy who owns all those chicken restaurants? They negotiated a settlement that benefits the Indians. Armstrong was terrified about being arrested and offered to build several schools on the reservation, and fund some scholarships too. The Navajo are happy with the settlement, and the fact that the whole affair could be kept private. Trysen is back home, and Billy is on probation."

Jamie looked as annoyed as Danny and said "I get hit by some ancient artifact, and the guy gets probation!" Teddy reached over and kissed him on the cheek saying "My understanding is that turquoise is good luck, and you have been blessed because of having contact with the mountain lion." Jamie smiled at Teddy and said "I was already blessed when you came into my life." He put his arm around her and kissed her on the lips. Danny sighed and said "I think we really need to get them a TV."

When they got home that afternoon Jamie had Teddy out of her clothes by the time they were in the bedroom. He got her into bed, and loved how she looked laying naked against the gold sheets with their scalloped embroidered trim. She was puzzled when he got up from the bed, and went to get something from his dresser in the closet.

He brought back a small black velvet box, tied with a silver ribbon. "I saw these in a shop that had southwestern stuff, and they made me think of the stories you told me, about the reservation." She opened it up and saw a pair of turquoise drop earrings. "Teddy, I know that turquoise is considered good luck, and I am the luckiest man in the world." She looked at him, and looked at the earrings, noticing how fine the stones were.

"Jamie, you didn't have to do this!" She told him, putting her arms around him. He grinned and said "Why don't you put them on, so I can see how wonderful they look against your creamy skin. Which, by the way I am planning on kissing every bit of." Teddy got a big grin and said "I think it is going to be a wonderfully long afternoon!"


End file.
